John no es raro… sólo le gusta que estén verdes
by LesTerVlz
Summary: A lo largo mis diecisiete maravillosos años siempre he creído que mi hermano es un tanto… peculiar; y vaya que si resulto serlo.Para el reto "Colores al viento" del foro I'm Sherlocked. Kid!Johnlock (?)


A lo largo mis diecisiete maravillosos años siempre he creído que mi hermano es un tanto… _peculiar_, no es que se le note algo raro en la cara (no tiene tres ojos o cuatro brazos, para nada) o que tuviera comportamiento caníbal al nacer, pero de que es raro lo es y bastante.

Ya que, seamos honestos: ¿Cuántos niños prefieren terminar la tarea en lugar de ir a jugar o pasear en bicicleta durante días soleados y calurosos?, también esta le hecho de que en navidad prefiere libros en vez de videojuego; su cuarto esta ordenado, le gusta la tía Petunia, come sus verduras, en fin. Es raro.

Es extraño.

Ya se, muchos dirán que en realidad no es raro, que es encantador, un niño muy bien portado y educado. ¡Pero no! es un diablillo de sonrisa picara que gusta de avena en lugar del chocolate (es decir, ni la tía Petunia prefiere la avena ¡por Dios!) Se lleva bien con los viejos, le gusta la música lenta. Pasa horas en la costa juntando algas, hojas y piedras verdes mientras lee libros viejos y anticuados. ¡Se supone es un niño, no un anciano con el cutis liso y sin artritis! Siempre tuve la hipótesis de que quizás es un experimento extraterrestre o que tal vez fue adoptado; pero esa hipótesis no la pienso decir en voz alta de nuevo, la ultima vez me hizo poseedora de un castigo monumental; pues según mamá: _"El cabezón de tu hermano no me partió en dos para que tu lo niegues, así que anda, discúlpate y bésale."_

Obvio no le bese.

Resultado: me quede vestida y con los boletos del concierto en la mano. Vale, no es mi culpa tampoco que la familia sea de cabeza amplia.

En fin; mi hermano menor es raro, y a decir verdad, creí seria IMPOSIBLE conocer a alguien mas raro que él. Pero me equivoque.

Justamente hoy conocí a alguien más extraño que J_awnJawn de limown_. Tan raro que es capaz de entrar a casa y maravillarse con los libros "_Enfermedades raras e Incurables. Volumen I, II, III_" que tiene papá en el librero (volúmenes enteros que hablan de tripas, sangre y brotes asquerosos en el cuerpo). O admirar como si fuesen arte los fachosos esqueletos que cuelgan y se dejan ver por entre las translucida ventanas del consultorio (la estancia de la casa es también la sala de espera, pues papá hace consultas privadas) pero lo que mas me sorprende es que exista en la tierra persona capaz de picar con asco y desidia el exquisito pastel de riñón de mamá.

_JawnJawn_ es raro. Pero… ese niño está en otro nivel de anormalidad.

-vale cielo, no comes riñón, así que deja te retiro el plato. Si gustas puedes ir a la cocina y servirte lo que te antoje, no hay muchas cosas pero seguro encuentras algo. No he podido ir de compras… ¡JOHN, TU AMIGUITO ESPERA ASÍ QUE BAJA PRONTO! ¡Argh!, Este hijo mío tarda como si fuera señorita ¿no te parece, cariño?... ¿cual me dijiste que es tu nombre?-

-no se lo dije señora Watson…-

-claro, claro… que tonta me vi, ¿verdad?-

Vale, la rareza es hereditaria y creo que por parte de ella; pues servir como asistenta a un chiquillo paliducho (de verdad, ¡parece fantasma de lo tan blanco que es! como si nunca saliera de día) escuálido y de pocas pulgas no puede presagiar buena salud mental.

-veras cielo, lo que pasas es que estoy un tanto nerviosa;- dice ella- eres el primer amigo que trae John a casa desde que nos mudamos y debo decir que ya me estaba preocupando verlo tan serio y solo, tan bien portado que es él. Pero Cuéntame: ¿desde cuando son amigos? ¿van a la misma clase?-

-obviamente no.- dijimos el mocoso y yo al mismo tiempo. ¡Bravo! que me estoy volviendo subnormal y él se pone a jugar con la limonada. Es tan enano el bastardillo que seguro y los pies le cuelgan.- Se ve a leguas que es menor mamá- le digo mientras juego con la sopa-, el degenerado de tu hijo esta sonsacando a los de grados inferiores; seguro estas en guardería ¿a que si, pequeñín?-

Vaya, el chiquillo tiene su carácter. ¿Cree que ese puchero me intimida acaso?

-tengo diez años.-

-oh, lindura rizos de alquitrán, pregunte: "¿a que grado vas?", no: "¿cuantos años tienes?", deberías repasar las lecciones de ingles.-

- A los diez años no se va a guardería, obviamente.-

-¡Pero que prodigio! Temeos un genio a la mesa Watson.-

¡Que adorable!, intenta patearme por debajo de la mesa pero las piernitas no alcanzas, me derrito con el pequeño, ¡me derrito!

-de hecho si, Harry Watson- me contesta sonriendo el descarado-; tienes a un genio a la mesa.-

-¿que dijiste, mocoso irreverente?-¡y ahora se da el lujo de sonreír más!

-basta Harry, deja de fastidiar a los amigos de tu hermano. Ten corazón, algo de pasta de hará bien. ¡JOHN, BAJA AHORA O VOY POR TI!-

Bueno, quizás juzgue mal al enano raro (no es que este enano de hecho, tiene diez años apenas) pero de que tiene algo especial, definitivamente lo tiene. No es tan malo cuando intenta recostarse todo lo que puede en la silla para acercar el pie a mi rodilla y darme un puntapié. Es completamente adorable, especialmente porque no lo logra.

Jamás había conocido a un niño como él, entiende mis comentarios agudos; comprende el sarcasmo y manipula con su carita sonrosada de querubín a mamá. Se ve listo. Se nota que es listo.

Y raramente, comienza a caerme bien.

-¡ya estoy listo Sherlock!- John parecía perro jadeante cuando se apareció por la cocina-Perdona la tardanza pero buscaba esto para ti.-

Esto sobrepasa los límites. Si existe algo que John odie más que el desorden en su cuarto, que entren al baño sin tocar antes, que mi música estridente a todo volume, es definitivamente prestar alguno de sus suéteres tejidos de la abuela.

En especial el verde botella. Un verde tan feo que parece vomito de gato, pero a John le gusta, así que allá él con sus gustos raros y anormales…

-¿pretendes que use la prenda esa?, me veré enfermo.-

-tienes diez años idiota, ¿Qué te importa como te vez? –

Y ahí comprendí todo. Fue la epifanía mas clara que ni los mejores y mas experimentados shamanes aborígenes pudieron hacer jamás.

A JawnJawan Limown con su gusto por los ácidos limones reales, por las algas mohosas, por las verdes piedras, por los suéteres tejidos color vomito verdoso.

Al tranquilo y sereno JawnJawn le gusta el verde…

-a Jawn Jawn Limown le gusta lo que esta verde… tanto que hasta es medio verde.-

Si no me partí de la risa por la cara patidifusa de mi hermanito fue por que se me hizo más adorable el sonrojo del enano y la sonrisa diminuta que se le dibujó mientras jalaba al degenerado hermano mío para retirarse.

Anda, que el chiquillo sabe lo que quiere y como lo quiere. Definitivamente ese niño me cae bien, aunque estoy segura ya había escuchado su nombre antes… "Sherlock" no es un nombre común; estoy segura que alguien lo nombró alguna vez…

-_ A lo largo mis diecisiete maravillosos años, siempre he creído que mi hermano, Sherly es un tanto… _peculiar_, Harriet. Deberías conocerlo, así entenderás que John es completamente normal.-_

¡Claro! Mycroft Holmes. El enano es un Holmes.

Ya me imagino el lunes diciéndole al gordo pelirrojo: _"¿a que no sabes lo que paso, barriga?, conocí a tu hermano y descubrí que John no es raro… sólo es medio pedófilo y le gusta que estén verdes."_

Si, eso hare… un poco más de estrés a la vida de My no le hará daño; después de todo, ¿Qué es un Holmes sin un Watson?

* * *

**verde**

adj.-m. Díc. del color parecido al de la hierba fresca; es el cuarto del espectro solar, y se puede obtener mezclando el amarillo y el azul.

adj. De color verde.

Díc. del árbol, de la leña o de la legumbre que aún no está seca.

Díc. de lo que aún no está maduro.

fig.Díc. de lo que está en sus principios.

, obsceno.

Es el diccionario quien lo dice, conste.

Gracias por Leer. Ciao.


End file.
